At construction sites, there may be one or more machines operating in either an autonomous mode, a manual mode, or a semi-autonomous mode. If the machine is operating in a manual mode, a human controller may be located either in the cab of the machine or at a remote location. Each remote human controller may control multiple machines, for example, five machines. Each of the machines may have a number of sensors mounted to it. The sensors may record the environment surrounding the machine. This sensor data may then be transmitted from the machine to the remote human controller so that the remote human controller may see what she would see if she were actually in the cab of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,731,798 (“the '798 patent”), entitled “Method for Converting Digital Image Pixel Values Including Remote Services Provided Over a Network,” purports to address the problem of converting digital image pixel values. The '798 patent describes a method for converting pixel values from a first range to a second range in the field of medical diagnostic systems and transmitting an image from a first location to a remote location. The design of the '798 patent, however, does not overcome or address restrictions, such as bandwidth of the communication channel or signal lag at remote locations. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system for efficiently transmitting image data while retaining situational awareness.